When It Happens
by Jo Huston
Summary: [Blades of Glory] Simple fluff. Chazz tries to give a pep talk to Jimmy after his breakup with Katie. Jimmy on the other hand, knows exactly what will make himself feel better. SLASH ChazzJimmy


**--When It Happens--**

By Jess (johuston)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blades of Glory or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting time by writing fanfiction for my own movie, I'd be too busy writing the slashy sequel. Please don't sue.

Special thanks to my betas VZG and Melissa.

* * *

"You gotta stop wearing your medal in the shower. It's gonna rust or something. Erode."

Chazz gave Jimmy a withering look as he opened his drawer, looking for pajamas. "Ha, I laugh in the face of geometry."

"Geology." Jimmy corrected automatically from his bunk.

"Right...right." Chazz wasn't really paying attention as he threw a glance over his shoulder to eye his partner.

Jimmy, already fully dressed for bed in a pastel purple shirt and dark maroon bottoms, lay on his bunk, staring intently at something in his hand.

Chazz continued to get ready for bed, dropping his robe and pulling on black sweat pants and an orange tank top. He pulled out the chest containing his sacred brush. After the competition he'd convinced Jimmy to help him look for it. The fiasco ended with both men cold and wet, but Chazz was ecstatic. He'd promised never to lose it again.

"Ah, baby, I'm coming for you." He fully expected some remark from Jimmy as he pulled the brush out, rubbing it against his face. When none came, he glanced over, noticing that Jimmy was still staring moodily at whatever was in his hand. He walked over to the bunks, peering around at what Jimmy was so focused on.

He groaned when he saw what was in his partner's hands. A picture of Katie van Waldenberg. "Look, no one ends up marrying the first chick they bang. You know the statistics on that?"

Jimmy looked up. "No..."

"Me neither. But I'd bet your peacock tail that it's zero. It's physically impossible." He moved into the bathroom leaving the door open so he could continue his pep talk as he brushed his hair in the mirror. "Besides, now you gotta find what price range suits you."

"What are you talking about?"

"For the lonely nights, my man." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively in the mirror.

"What? Ew, no! I'm not gonna try hookers! I'm not paying anyone for sex!"

Chazz paused, mid-brush stroke. "You're right...these babies are all the dinero we need..." He began flashing the medal around. "Hey baby, you likey the gold?" He asked the shower head suggestively.

"Okay, I know you think you're helping, but you're not."

Jimmy's eyes were drawn to Chazz's shoulder as the other man continued to brush out his hair. More specifically, he was drawn to the tattoo. That tattoo. Sure, Chazz had gotten it when he was drunk, but it still meant the world to Jimmy.  
He slid the picture into his pillow case and climbed out of the bed, coming to stand behind the taller man.

Chazz looked at them both in the mirror. "Hey, if you're gonna ask about using my brush again-"

Jimmy grabbed Chazz by the shoulders, spinning him around and pushed forward, pinning the other man against the sink and leaned in.

Their lips were mere millimeters apart when Chazz escaped from Jimmy's sudden attack. He stumbled back out of the bathroom, putting as many paces between him and the blond as he could. "Woah, hey, what're you doing?!"

Jimmy looked pained, then stepped towards him again. "Can't I just-?"

The larger man put his hands out to stop him. "Hey, you can't try stuff like that. I haven't had sex in 16 hours and 27 minutes. I'm not responsible for what happens."

"I know you think I'm hot, stop pretending, douche." He put his hands on his hips, waiting for Chazz to come to his senses.

"I'm obsessed with women!" Chazz yelled.

"No, you're obsessed with sex!" Jimmy yelled back.

Chazz made a blind attempt at reason. "Hey, you're just still upset about Katie. You'll get over it."

Jimmy used that blinding speed that had always stunned Chazz on the ice, and grabbed the taller man's arms. "But I need your help! Please."

This time, the attack succeeded. Jimmy pressed his lips hard against Chazz's and was pleased when he felt the other man respond, just slightly, but it was enough encouragement for Jimmy. He opened his mouth, very important to remember, Chazz had told him, and waited for it to be reciprocated, but was disappointed when he felt his once-tutor pushing at his shoulders. Jimmy's hold on him broke and he stumbled back.

Chazz pulled away, put his hand up as if he were a traffic cop, telling Jimmy to stop. "This is getting too weird for me, dude."

"We've kissed before!"

"I was just teaching you moves to please your lady! This is different."

"Just relax." Jimmy gently grabbed Chazz's arm and pulled him to his bunk. He felt the bed behind his knees and sat, pulling Chazz closer.

Chazz puts his hands on the upper bunk, still resisting what was happening. "Oh no. The bed..." he could feel his resistance waning.

Jimmy began running his hand up and down Chazz's thighs, each time getting closer and closer to-

Chazz groaned in pleasure and Jimmy pulled him down on top of him, finally meeting no resistance. He raised his thigh, putting his leg between Chazz's, and began grinding there.

"Ah, damn, that feels good." Chazz winced, squeezing his eyes shut as he moaned.

Jimmy took the opportunity to wind his fingers in Chazz's hair, something he'd secretly wanted to do for a long time. He whimpered, "So soft..."

Chazz opened his eyes, staring into his partner's face, before he leaned down and kissed Jimmy.

The kiss was rough and passionate, just like Jimmy knew it would be. It was nothing like when they'd practiced before. This was real. When Chazz finally pulled away for air, the blonde was left gasping.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you, seriously." Chazz warned.

Jimmy was about to say that he had enough death threats from Hector when he felt Chazz's hands suddenly plunge down the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He gasped and the full realization of what would be happening in the next two to three minutes hit him like an Iron Lotus to the gut.

"Wait, wait. Stop!" He strained against the larger man, trying to push him off.

Chazz backed off, recognizing Jimmy's genuine struggle, but it wasn't easy. "Dude, I can't just stop like that. Maybe you have an off switch or something, but I don't. Give me some warning!"

"I can't. It's not right. I mean, I'm doing this for the wrong reasons. I'm using you."

"Really don't mind here." Chazz went back in for a kiss.

The blond put his hands on the other man's shoulders, pushing him back. "Chazz...I...I don't want it to be like this."

Chazz was confused, "You mean you don't want me? Damn it, a second ago you were-"

"No! I mean, I want you Chazz, I really do-"

"So?"

"Well...I'm a virgin."

There was silence as Chazz stared at him blankly. Jimmy frowned.

"Chazz...you okay?"

Chazz jerked as if being awakened from a dream. His eyes focused again on Jimmy.

"Woah, yeah, sorry I think I blacked out. What did you say?"

"I'm a virgin."

Silence.

"Chazz!"

"Sorry! Happened again. Now, say what?"

Jimmy put his hands over his eyes. "Please don't make me say it again."

Chazz shifted so that he was on his side facing Jimmy. "I just don't...how?"

"How? It just never happened. I mean my dad, well, my former dad...never let me have girlfriends. Or boyfriends. 'No one touches me,' remember? And Katie and I wanted to go slow-"

"But she's a sex addict!"

"No, that was part of the Van Waldenburgs' plan-"

"She lied! I thought she knew my pain!"

"Shut up a second! I'm trying to tell you that I've never had sex."

"...Never?"

"Never. So...I don't want my first time to be like this. I'm sorry."

Chazz took a deep breath. "No, don't apologize. You do whatever feels right…and stuff."

"But...I wouldn't mind...I mean, I'd be happy if...if it were you." Jimmy put his hand on the other man's chest. "I want it to be you. But if it happens, I want it to be special."

Chazz groaned, his boner was officially gone. "Ugh, now you're really talking like a chick."

The smaller man gasped and pouted, not helping his case any, and Chazz sighed, not in the mood for another MacElroy pouting session which had been so common when they'd just begun being partners.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's okay. We won't do it now if you don't want to. It's like skating. We weren't born skating champions."

Jimmy perked up, "Actually-" he wilted with a sharp look from Chazz.

"It'll happen when it happens." The larger man said finally.

"Really? I-I mean...it will happen? With us?" Jimmy looked up at him, hopeful.

"Guess it's unavoidable now." Chazz shrugged.

Jimmy smiled, "And, I promise, when it does, it will be like skating. We'll practice a lot."

"Now you're talking." Chazz smirked as he ruffled the famous blond hair and slid out of the small bed.

Jimmy immediately missed the feeling of the larger man next to him and reach out, grabbing Chazz's wrist before he could begin making his way up the ladder.

"Wait, can't we just...can't you just...stay?"

"I'm right up here." Chazz frowned, looking at the top of his bunk.

Jimmy shook his head, "I know, but...can't you just stay here?" He laid his other hand down on the spot next to him that Chazz had just occupied moments before.

Chazz hissed through his teeth, he wasn't a cuddler. He was prepared to say something like, 'That's not how I roll' or some other excuse, but then he saw the look on Jimmy's face. God damn, that boy was gorgeous.

He made a small whining noise as he stepped off the ladder, but Jimmy didn't care, he'd gotten his way.

Chazz crawled back onto the small bed, rolling onto his back and Jimmy immediately threw the covers over both of them. He made another grunting noise as the blonde snuggled up to him, a light smile on his face.

Chazz wasn't use to the feeling of someone holding onto him so tightly. He was surprised to find that he didn't loathe it as much as he thought he would.

"Goodnight Chazz." Jimmy whispered, his last words before drifting off.

The other man raised an eyebrow before allowing himself a smile.

"Night, MacElroy."

* * *

A/N I love feedback more than Jimmy loves Skittles. 


End file.
